


Violets

by Yunnbert



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor just want to crush Vox's head... for now, Death, Drug Use, Enemies to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Love me a good old seasoned rivals to lovers, M/M, Swearing, Vox is crushing mad for Alastor, old men being petty to each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunnbert/pseuds/Yunnbert
Summary: Alastor and Vox fight, bicker and seems to never gulp the other down. Vox has secrets on his own and one is being addicted to Alastor in many ways because he has a secret of love for his undermined rival. But it seems a third demon hops in to get in the game for the redhead attention making things a bit bitter on both ways.Non-BetaWill add tags as the story goes.English is not the author's main language.
Relationships: Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. Chaos on first floor to the left

**Author's Note:**

> Please, be careful when reading Yunnbert's works, they may be not suitable for all ages, souls and minds. None of the characters depicted here nor the Hazbin Hotel universe belongs to the author. Sometimes is not canon divergent. The scenes and situations on this fanfic are not real, some pairings are not canon and they are not universal truth and must not be held as an example to live on real life.  
> This is a work of fiction. Not real.
> 
> Having this clear, have fun and thank you for coming!

The precious view of darkened streets, or what was left of it, made the remaining demons run like ants getting their ground hole slowly filled with water. A building collapsed and fell under its own weight and the damage received, trapping under its debris some dumb lost souls. There were darkened marks like veins, running down the street still sizzling from what it seemed a horrific electric discharge. Also, it can be appreciated some big holes on the ground from where it appeared obscure tentacle beasts not long ago.

“You certainly outdid yourself” said the redhead demon shaking some dust off his clothes, at this point, torn apart by the quarrel he just had with the media overlord. A big angry bruise on the middle of his head dripped blood, his own blood. His skin had similar markings on it as the damaged street they were standing on.

“Just the best for you, Bambi” this time, the screen Vox had for a head was the least damaged of his frame, his left arm on the contraire, suffered the most. He also lost a shoe in the process and those were new. “This was therapeutic.” He left out a chuckle.

“You are insane.”

“We have our share on it.”

“Excuse me, gentlemen” the sound of elegance on high heels stopped the overlords and their words on the spot. “I came here on behalf of our king, he wants to talk with you” seeing the demons were pointing at each other, she only left out a soft sight “both.”

“is that important?” said Vox fidgeting some cables on the back of his neck, recovering completely the signal on his screen. Alastor saw Vox like if he was out of his mind.

“Excuse me?” said the lady fixing her glasses giving the overlord time to reconstruct that phrase. If the king needs their attendance, they must be at the kings presence no matter if they are at the toilet or at the brink of death. And no mater if Vox is the top overlord out there, Lucifer is the king, the overlord existence belongs to him.

“Of course, madam. We will be there right now; we hope your majesty won’t mind our current physical state” Alastor was quick to fix what came out of Vox’s stupid mouth.

The lady scanned both demons head to toes and toes to head and made a face of displeasure. “I will ask for the tailors some spare clothes for both of you.” Alastor blushed a bit, trying to compensate with a good posture, internally even more angry at Vox for this fight and for everything. Angry at himself to have been so stupid to answer to this demon’s provocations.

“Come on, the king awaits.”

-

Lucifer himself cannot believe what happened. It happened some time to time but not like this. Sinners are getting on his own nerves asking him to stop the calamity that is destroying everything they own when they are just recovering from the last mayhem and the annual killing from the angels. There is a certain ring of hell abused by those idiots this time, so Lucifer hasty asked the troublesome demons in the politest way to come over and have a relaxed chat about it. Of course, there will be no politeness and there will be no relaxing chat. Lucifer was angry, not mad, but angry was enough to put a lot of demons under stress and carefully watch their own steps to not do a sound or give any signal that they exist around him in this moment.

In this unholy land terf fights are a thing of almost every week. Hellborns and lost souls are in constant stress for the utter disaster the wars are causing and the heavy burden of their wrongfully earned money to reconstruct what was lost to a whim of some overlords and common demons. Poor idiots.

“Well, gentlemen” said Lucifer fixing his hat sitting over his chair and arranging some papers, trying to seem professional and the well-respected king he is supposed to be. “I leave a great time letting my kingdom do whatever they want as it is Hell and it has a reputation on its own, but have I not been clear that my territories are out of question?”

Lucifer has been a good king, giving lands to the powerful to do as they please, what more do they want to keep playing on their lines and not crossing boundaries as Lucifer is not a fan of demons falling out of their respective places. Rule no. 1 in hell: respect the hierarchy.

Alastor and Vox looked at each other, then, their king. Not an inch of guilt on their faces, just pure annoyance that they are being called out upon their acts even thought they know very well what Lucifer is talking about. They have, maybe, broken some rules, some of the very few there exists in hell. Vox was trying to appear busy fixing the cuffs of his new shirt to be able to see the king into his serpentine-like eyes. Alastor just smiled, no teeth showing, sitting straight as a table. His new clothing set felt too constrictive for him as it is new and extremely starched, that hag did it on purpose, but it is his style and spared him to spend on new clothes, so it is okay.

Lucifer felt the silence so thick, but so internally amusing as Vox murmured something close as -this redhead bitch started this time-

The radio demon did a screeching sound, radio-like cacophony for a man that loves taste and poise, of course making interference with Vox’s own TV signals making Lucifer’s neck hairs go up and the light on his office off and on.

“Gentlemen, please stop.” Lucifer easily can bane this two of their pitiful existence with a movement of his hand but losing overlords over something so stupid is not a good movement from himself. Good and powerful overlords are not easy to find, and not as funny as these two idiots. “demons are getting unsettled by this demeanor of yours, I know you love to fight for the laughs of it or whatever your motives are, but I care to remember you that your territories gain force by the quantity of souls. Your inhabitants have diminished and that only gives you less points.” This comment was more for Vox’s side as he is the one who really cares about gaining more territory and power, Alastor’s motives are others; being an asshole is one of them.

“Your majesty we are aware of—”

“Silence, Vox. I have not finished” the king raised a finger in direction of the tech demon, making him shut his mouth immediately. Lucifer cleared his throat and continued. “…and to comment about your latest fight, that is for a fact, took place on my territory. And you know what happens when you put your feet out of your line, most exactly, on my side of the line.” Lucifer’s sweet face got bright with a smile up his red cheeks.

“Yes, we know my king.” Both demons said at the same time. Lucifer’s smiles are not sweet nor cute in these circumstances.

“You know? Are you sure?” Lucifer snapped his fingers. The curtains behind opened automatically displaying the Main Street of the king’s territory. “This shows me otherwise.”

“Your majesty, I do care for your rules, but this excuse of a man is insufferable—”

“Silence you too, Alastor. Have not I told Vox a moment ago that If I do not give you permission you are not up to speak? This applies to you too” Vox laughed under his hand looking at the radio demon pressing his lips and teeth together. “You are in problems under my laws. You may want to keep your mouth closed while I ponder the ending of this situation and one of those options are both of you impaled as decoration on my dinner table.”

Vox hid his laugh as a coughing fit and sat straight again.

“I have decided to let you both live.” Lucifer saw with a smile how the demons let their shoulders go down a bit in relief of some sorts “And let you leave not before warning you that there will be a punishment of course and if this incident occurs a second time, there will be no mercy for your lives.”

“Thank you, your majesty” said the demons.

“Do not thank me yet, as this little chat is not over.” The king tilted his head, his hat placed on his desk showing his blonde hair. Time to be serious.

\---_-----

“Well, are you not the brightest?” The distaste in Alastor’s voice was profound, even his poise was erased while walking out of the office of the king, the long and carpeted hall was empty, no one in sight but them. “This was all your fault, you unbearable—”

“My fault?” Interrupted Vox “You were not against it on the first place.” Vox on his part was smiling mad, ogling over the radio demon, almost as if he wanted to eat him with his eyes. He loves to be the bringer of different reactions on the usually smiling and stoic façade of Alastor, even if it is anger, that anger comes from his actions alone. He es angry because of him and Vox is happy for it.

“You expect me not to answer to your wrongful hideous actions?” the redhead cleaned his monocle and placed it again on his face “You wanted a fight; I gave it to you. But think better next time about the place. Starting a fight on Lucifer’s territory? You are out of your mind” with a movement of his hand, his microphone appeared, softly placed on his fingers and shoulder.

“So, it is me who needs to think out our fight dates?” Vox’s face was almost nose to nose with Alastor’s. “Are you telling me you wanna do it still? how charming of you, I want to play with you more too.” Thinking about feral Alastor on the battlefield makes his skin crawl in excitement, the roars, the scream and the laughs they had have been such a blast for Vox, to be able to see and extract that raw response of the radio demon. He knows he can defeat Alastor so easily, have him under his foot… but that is no fun, Alastor must come to him by his own.

“You wish, leave me in peace.” With the tip of his microphone made Vox’s face be in a proper distance between the two. “I am late for my usual appointments and I have no more time to lose on demons like you” shin up, eyes closed. Alastor went down the principal stairs to get in a cab Lucifer himself called for him. He knows Lucifer does not care for his well-being, but he wanted Alastor to reach his place far from Vox to keep safe his territories for now.

“We have a date! Remember Lucifer’s punishment for the both of us!”

Alastor’s expression was delicious.

Vox was left on the front door, still smiling with his hands on the bags of his pants, watching on the distance the fiery red hair getting lost on the traffic outside Lucifer’s building.

“ ’Till next time, Alastor”

\---_----

Being scolded by the king of hell was so much of a ride; humiliating for such mundane topic of a fight he was not really in the mood of. He just answered to a provocation, Vox’s provocation. The TV demon has an easiness in him to get under Alastor’s skin and break his demeanor. “Stupid TV idiot, mundane and empty-headed bastard.” the driver was sweating like mad at the obscure aura of the red demon.

When he arrived at his territory with the cannibals, he just got off the cab and closed the door, deciding to walk from there, if the lowly demon expected him to pay, he was wrong. If he wants money, he better be asking Lucifer for it.

It is sad today’s mood have been compromised by this, he had to cancel one of his appointments with a dear acquaintance just to hear Lucifer brag on them about keeping themselves on their levels. Alastor searched on his coat his watch. He still had the time to buy a cup of coffee and something to eat at home, he has no wish to prepare dinner at this point. He knows he is letting this demon win by reacting to his provocations, but there is no way he can help it as Vox is everything he hates by now, he stirs his guts in pure disdain.

Looking at the pretty houses and calm streets of his place of living, occasional scream and noise of demons eating flesh, he felt more relaxed. This was way prettier and more beautiful than the center of the city full of unnatural lights. He went inside a cafeteria to get today’s dinner, the very owner was the one who took his order.

“H-Have a nice weekend” nervous smile plastered on a pasty face; the owner gave the radio demon his food. Raw just the way he liked.

“Thank you! What a good man!” truly an experience of good manners and good costumer service, lifts up the mood. The last of his way home went without problems, the more he got into his territory the more peaceful it feels because he is in his medium. His day would end with nothing more out of the ordinary if it were not by a strange thing by the porch of his home. So pretty for something that was on hell.

“Another gift?” Alastor opened the door to his home while looking at the beautifully arranged flower bouquet. This was the third time he received something lately, the first time was an expensive coffee bag, the second time was a French press for that coffee, this time a bouquet of violets “So corny and pretentious” he said taking the flowers inside anyway. Carefully placed his dinner on his table with the flowers. Not losing any time, he took the card on the top of the violets and opened it, not expecting a name but a note like the last three gifts. Precious calligraphy, simple words on it.

_—For you, Alastor—_

Same as last time, no written sender for him to answer to this person’s advantages on courting who cannot be wooed. The demon who sent this is losing their time it they think he would be easily swoon over such mundane things of the romantic.

“The coffee and the French press were better thought” with no more than a raise of eyebrow, Alastor put the card on his cupboard in a wooden box and the violets on an empty space by the window on his kitchen.

He ended his dinner and put the plates on the sink to wash them while listening to some tunes, this calmness and ease of mind put him in the mood for a good night of sleep. But his mind seemed to wander to the gifts, he genuinely wants to know who dared to do such a thing without the fear of being caught by the radio demon himself on his own homely grounds. And to be more precise, who the hell knows where he lives exactly? He has no neighbors; his home is hidden in this forsaken forest at the end of the cannibal village. Not fond of visits, the only one who knows exactly where he lives is his dear acquaintance the lovely Rosie and some lady friends.

“I may ask her to reschedule our coffee date” they have a lot to discuss. Vox being one of them.


	2. In the night, in the neon lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox pays a visit, gets a load of red thoughts while getting his mind rammed by a redhead the whole time. (Not beta-ed by anyone but myself)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Thank you for reading!  
> Reminder that this is a work of fiction! Not real!  
> Not an example to follow in real life.  
> Non-canon pairings and non-canon character behavior.  
> VALANGEL, but not the canon dynamics. So beware.

After the redhead went away to Satan knows where, probably to his residence to lick his wounds, Vox got himself moving. He wishes no longer to be lingering in Lucifer’s manor. He needs to go home before attending another of his playdates, and before Lucifer comes out of nowhere to make him succumb to his whims as a king.

“Welcome back my lord.” A demon butler, akin to Vox, opened the door of the limousine making a noticeable reverence, moving his hand, showing him the entrance lit by soft blue neon lights. “hope you had a fun time with lord Alastor” and hell he had for what the demon could see out of the gates and in Vox’s frame.

“yah, sure.” Vox got in while taking out his cellphone, quickly taping a text message. “Get me to my manor, need to change before going with Valentino.”

“As you wish, master.” The door of the vehicle closed softly, hiding the overlord from the outside thanks to thick black windows. But everyone who saw the limo pass by, knew who the passenger was. As the blue hues of the modern look gave away an extremely obvious clue.

Vox left his phone for a moment taking off the horrible coat he was given and throw it against the other sofa in the vehicle and got into his texting frensy again. “ _I’ll be there, babe. Just need to grab something at my place._ ”

While on his way, Vox finished business on his phone, sent emails to other people that mostly sounded like a threat. Working online is easy for him, he can multitask and get things done faster. Of course, there were important matters that a good in-person reminder works wonders. The fast typing of lean fingers diminished when the media overlord couldn’t help but watch over the window from time to time, looking at the citizens of Hell while on his mind only appeared fiery red with a smile that made him beam wider in a wicked wonder.

“My lord, we are about to arrive to the manor,” announced the driver while preparing the code to open the doorways. The colossal, futuristic gates are controlled by Vox’s own server creation and only he and a few others can enter his domain. Silently the doors slid open, they were like a fan, layer by layer moved aside to let the limo in.

“Thank Hell, I cannot stand this shit I am wearing anymore.” His old clothes were destroyed on Lucifer’s place, they were irreparable anyway. But he has a spare change because he has made a habit of fighting with Alastor and destroying everything in his path, clothes included.

His manor is mostly empty as his necessities are fulfilled by technology itself. Little personnel he has as Vox considers himself too picky with companionship, not everyone can live up to his standards even thought his taste in romantic partners is highly questionable.

His steps filled the main area of the cleanest floor one can ever see. Long thin lines of bright blue glow lit up that very floor, reaching the ceiling in smooth but quick movements. His manor is connected in every way, impenetrable fortress of the latest tech he can get his hands on. There is no need to override its perfection with excess of furniture.

“I will take a bath, prepare the limousine while I get ready.”

“Yes, my lord.” The driver did a half turn and went away immediately.

“Welcome, overlord Vox. May I serve you dinner?” another staff member made an entrance practically out of nowhere, following Vox’s steps carefully close, but not too close, tablet in hand and typing incredibly fast. “Do I call the doctor?” he said ogling at the tattered state his boss was.

“Not now, I’ll have dinner out today.” Vox whispered in a singing voice and left out the doctor thing, he has no time for an appointment like that.

“With overlord Valentino? May I make a reservation at a restaurant?”

“Let that one open, I will contact you once I talked with him. I don’t know what he feels like for dinner.” The glass doors of an elevator opened for the overlord as if they knew he was coming and where he was going, because as soon as they closed it started moving without any push of buttons. “Did you remember to record today’s news?”

“Of course, each one of them. They are on your main computer’s hard disk with a copy for backup as you ordered, my lord.”

When the elevator dinged and the elegant doors opened, they began walking immediately. The assistant following Vox the best he could giving him today’s reports, but the guy made a halt to his steps when they arrived at the doors of the overlord’s chambers. Vox’s bedroom is out of limits for everyone except Valentino, and sometimes Angel Dust when he is coming as companionship.

“Have communications open, I may need you later” The demon got inside quickly closing the doors as he rushed to his closet to grab good and fitting clothes for himself, laying them down on the soft, black, silken sheets of his bed. The fireplace did a soft crack, but it was there just for aesthetic sake. The flame was blue to be on match with his general décor. Everything was so blue but one thing atop his chimney, a single framed picture of someone who lived recently on his mind full of red.

In the secrecy of his place, Vox has come undone many times under the soft breath of an imaginary radio demon. The blue hues were becoming red on his eyes, while his own hands traveled down his own body, slowly descending into madness in a sea of madness and lust. The touch of Alastor has not been but a pile of hurtful frictions, giving his mind almost no reference on how a caress should feel like from him.

He craves it but cannot be attained. The only way was a fight. The only method he knows to get the radio demon’s touch was violence. That darned little creature, diabolic little asshole, fooling around like the damned doe he is on the concrete woods of the cities of sin. Being himself, full of himself, playing a dangerous game that he isn’t remotely aware he is playing.

Vox is good at hiding what he really feels inside, always smiling too with a laid-back attitude. Good at controlling the most famous media to have eyes on everyone’s eyes. He knows almost everything in hell, more than Lucifer himself. You said something happened? Vox knows or he will know eventually.

Returning to his existential plane in body and mind, took whatever amenity he needed to clean himself and be presentable for his next date. He takes time on his own personal care as he is not like everybody else. He has special needs that he can only trust to himself and his own capable hands. Having a head like that is hard work, rigorous cleaning, and a steady pulse; but in the end everything shone like it was new. Watching himself on the mirror in search of imperfections he had almost none, but any flaw he had was done by Alastor. Every one of them is like a hidden prize for him, a reminder that he was touched by him.

Vox caressed his skin, and the newly added sores. Probably Alastor hates him, and he must think he hates him back. If only. If only the Radio demon knew what happens on his mind while they fight. If only the radio demon knew he always lets him win or end in an even match, just for the sake or repeating the experience. After all, a dead radio demon is in no way better than one alive and full of fierce emotions that can burn on the shine of his eyes.

Vox is a guy who loves to play, and he has of course, his preferred toys to do so.

Speaking of funny times, Vox gave a quick peck to his watch, he was about to get late to his next date. On his way out he took a large paper bag with something inside, took a small peek at the mirror. Handsome as always. Ready to go.

“My lord” the assistant was already waiting for him at the end of the stairs “the vehicle is ready to depart. Do you need help with anything else?”

“Not now, just the thing I told you before.” Vox stretched his arms and two of his maids arranged his cuffs and the ends of his coat. “I may be back tomorrow, be sure to arrange my meetings leaving my usual free time as always.”

\---__----

Vox’s limousine made the demons move aside to let the overlord get through the busy streets of the highly demanded places on this ring in hell. The luxurious and pinkish place it was full already, but he knew he always have a space reserved for him.

“W’come overlord Vox!” two precious ladies, giggling and firmly hugging each other trying to regain control over their tipsiness, waved their hands to the elegant demon. “Da’ boss waitin for ya! He mad ya late”

“Good thing I know how to tame the beast” winked his eye at the ladies who burst out in other giggling fit, opening the special guest door for him “have a good night, dolls.”

“Thanks, m’lord!”

As soon as Vox passed the entrance, loud booming music filled his ears. A long corridor with red carpet marked the way he must follow to get to the mad demon.

“Just as I thought” Vox smiled with no surprise to see the heart overlord at the top of his king-like chair, drinking some spirits and smoking a cigarette. Big top hat, long fluffy coat. The seventies called and wanted their drapes back.

“Voxy—” pink smoke, soft as mist but thick as a cloud. “You are late dear, again.” The heart pimp had an amused stare, he damn knew where Vox was and why it took him so long added to his usual routine. “You had fun?”

“I always have fun.” That is the only thing he answered before taking a seat at Valentino’s side. The pimp stretched out his hand for Vox to kiss, and he obliged, taking him softly and pressed a kiss on it just to amuse the pampered asshole. “Idiot”

“Yes, I may be. But you are still here don’t ya?” winking his eye “speaking of idiots,” Valentino crossed his legs paying full attention to the overlord at his side, drinking another sip “I saw the news. Did you blow out a fuse? You knew where you were, right?”

“To be honest, I forgot for a moment.” Vox leaned back into his chair and snaped his fingers, a doll in a tight-skin tailored suit went quickly to give him his usual drink. “I saw him and everything around me suddenly didn’t exist anymore.” He even let out a sight as if he were a mere teen in love.

“If I didn’t know you, I’d tell you that’s romantic as fuck.”

Suddenly the music slowed down, and the lights dimmed. Valentino and Vox looked over the stage while the long curtains opened, and Angel Dust came out wearing a sparkly, tight, long dress. His high heels were the most extravagant ones he had, making his long legs appear even longer. Lustful whistles filled the place, watching the pink star perform his enchantment over the sinners.

“Isn’t he perfect?” Valentino emptied his glass and asked for two more. Vox saw the lust demon smile while Angel Dust smiled back and threw him a kiss. “Sweet he is. And you my dear, you could have your sweet one, but you keep on playing the savage fool. Making disaster, to the extent of doing them in front of Lucifer’s domains.”

“You shut up. I have my ways with him.”

“Surely I don’t understand your ways, you are the most powerful overlord in hell, and you just play dummy games with a demon you want and desire.”

“It is fun.”

“Fun things can happen in bed, not in fights.” His two drinks arrived, and he took one, the other one was covered by a napkin. “Wars are for taking down enemies, not to gain lovers or love for what I know.”

Vox politely smiled and Valentino did shut up now, raising his nonexistent eyebrows and taking a long glup. The moth knows they are boyfriends, or at least they are in some sorts of relationship and Vox has some patience for him. But as they are lovers, Vox can make him an enemy, no one wants to have the tech overlord as an enemy, Val has a lot of luck to be one of Vox’s sweethearts on a good side. Alastor was a touchy subject for Vox, but Valentino enjoyed picking the other out. Carefully of course.

“At least tell me what kind of punishment the great king bestowed upon ya’self.” The pimp put his hands under his chin, waiting for the full details of the rumor.

“Won’t tell.”

“You meanie” said in a huff crossing his arms and looking over Angel who ended his number and he was already walking towards him. “Oh babe, com’ere. Save me from this mean TV man.”

“My, my, mista, why ya make da boss suffer like that?” Valentino opened his arms and Angel comfortably sat on the overlord’s lap to being held and kissed all over. Then, took the drink that was placed on the table for him, previously ordered by Val himself. “He justa want to know da gossip.”

“Always defending your little boss,” said Vox in a laugh, “Pesky little brat.”

“Of course, he is. My Angie is best on his own. My pesky little Angel Dust” Valentino’s fingers caressed the soft lips, his thin neck, making Angel laugh and moan, answering the attention with overly honeyed kisses all over Val’s face.

Vox moved his head side to side, letting the two have their ways “Bastards.”

“Lucky bastards, Voxy. There is a difference” He said hugging Angel more firmly and placing his cheek on his fluffy head and playing with the ends of the short skirt and his thigh-high socks. “Are we not?”

“Sure, you are.”

“And you could too mista, but ya’ keep on wasting your energy and time on strawberry cakes. He is not into that. Believe me, I’ve tried.” Angel dared to put on his part of the conversation, making Val laugh and Vox not too much.

“Watch your mouth, sweet cheeks. Both of you.” The tech demon growled with the rim of his glass touching his lower lip. Looking serious and dangerous, hearing Valentino bad mouthing in a low voice a demon being only he can swear at.

“Come on, you can have him anytime you want.” Valentino tried to brush off the thick vibes they had upon themselves. “Why bother with all of that nonsensical fights?”

“Like I have told you, just for the fun of it, the thrill to know what and how Alastor reacts.” Just because he wants to see him undone for the sake of making him lose his temper. To make him do expressions outside his smiley mask, to make the radio demon _feel_. "It excites me making him lose his control over me."

He damn knows he can have him; he can have anyone he wants anytime he wants. His own foolishness is just an act. He may even get in a fight with Lucifer himself if he wanted and he was sure he has a probability to win, but he was okay right now as he has no patience to for attending stupid dinner parties with the rest of the princes. Overthrowing the King would be more of a bother than a relief.

“Sure, whadeva’ya say mista” Angel was occupied with playing with Valentino’s coat than paying more attention to the Alastor subject.

“Well, Well, Vox. Why don’t we stop talking about the _pesky_ redhead and start business about us?” Valentino sat at Vox’s right side, Angel on the left. Both placing their hands on the chest of the overlord, kissing the sides of his screen.

“Your type of business? Or mine?” both of his arms were now on Valentino and Angel’s waist, receiving the attention of two overly seductive demons.

“You definitely are a pain in the butt, Vox”

“You always say that after we are done, and it is literally” the tech demon let out a laugh kissing both and made the semitransparent curtains hide their acts inside their private boot. "Not that you complain afterwards."

"Not that I could or wanted anyway" Val took a bite of Vox's neck, making the demon spring in surprise.

Their acts were a revolution on Vox’s body and system. The alcohol, the taste of smoke from both Valentino and Angel made him go into a state of trance. Angel Dust popped a pill with his teeth, giving Vox the half of it and the other half to Valentino, licking his lips after that. Vox got lost under both bodies in a maelstrom of hormones and seduction.

But, even thought he was enjoying to no end with his boyfriend and the boyfriend of his boyfriend, red came to his mind like a virus of vicious delight.

A war scream, screeching static, pain.

Vox moaned by both physical and mental gratification, feeling his passions melt under pressure of greater desires. Hands everywhere on his body, two soft pair of lips giving him what may be a real exposure of affection he craves from underneath. But —always a but — those lips lovelier than most, are not the lips of _that_ person.

The shit Angel gave him kicked in in great force, made the tech overlord see things that his heart longs and aches for. Valentino knows best what is good and great in quality, that is for sure. Fucking him up but living to tell the tale of his wildest mental fantasies of a sanguinary foe, becoming the soft temptation to break any soul down there. The harder he is to get, the pricier he becomes. Vox likes pricy things and vintage may not be his style, but oh hell under all, the radio demon is a must get appliance to his ever-growing collection of tech.

A sentient being who scorched his ears with a vacuum voice, stupid transatlantic accent, ridiculous speech. Too proper for what he is and where he has landed in this place of immorality. But he will be his, he will know what those fights means. What the insistent nagging means and will unravel his body and mind, adapting to the tech he is to be finally one.

Old and new, merging to become something new.

He just needs to break the redhead a bit.

“Care to tell what you are scheming?” Valentino whispered, like a siren, trying to get Vox to spill out his mind. He knows what Vox is thinking, or more likely, whom he is thinking of.

“Fun times, dear. Fun times”


End file.
